Dance The Night Away
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Ari is a bad boy who hates the cop's daughter. she is the cop's daughter who hates the crook. yet they feel something. what happens when they see each other in the club? ONESHOT


Dance the Night Away

Ari smirked as they enter the club. He and his friends were bored and decided to enter the club- _Wings._ It was the same club where his cousin Fang had hooked up with his wife Max. Fang had told him "_Ari if you want to a girl go to_ _that club. I swear it's magic. You will find you girl. I did_." Ari doubted that but he and his friends were passing through his cousin's town, so he figured why not. His friends Nick and Aidan looked at the dance floor. They smirked. Aidan thought "Hey she looks familiar. Is that….? No! It can't be." He stared as she danced on the dance floor. He turned to his friends and jerked his head to the bar. They nodded and walked to it. Aidan smiled as his girlfriend Raven worked, handing out and making drinks. "Hey Beautiful." He said as he gave her a quick peck. She smiled and said "Specials?" They all nodded. Aidan looked at the dance floor and whispered in Raven's ear "Is that..?" she nodded and grinned deviously. Nick leaned into the conversation and said "Bet you $100 that when Ari realizes who she is he will tease her and she slap him." Aidan nodded "Deal." Raven shook her head, "I bet $500 that as soon as he realizes it's her he will go up and tease her and she will get defensive and challenge him. Then they will end up dancing together and he will take her home." Nick said to Aidan "Your girl is crazy." He nodded. But the boys agreed. Ari would never do that. He hated her. She was the ultimate good child. Even her name screamed "GOOD GIRL".

Ari drank his drink as he stared out into the sea of people. He saw a flash of gold, almost like a halo. He shook his head. _Why was she always in his head? He hated her, right? He hated the good girl of the town. She was his enemy whenever he came to visit Fang. She was annoying….but she is gorgeous. She has a nice ….._ Ari growled. He saw a flash of gold followed by the briefest glimpse of blue eyes. He almost fell out of his seat. "_No. What would the good girl, the cop's daughter nevertheless be doing at a club?" _ Ari growled and felt something stir as he watch her dance with her friend. He felt as if he was in a trance, watching her hips sway back and forth. He saw the guy grab her hips and pull her close. Instead of shoving him away, she danced against him. Ari stood up and hissed "I will be back." He stomped over to where she was and froze. _Oh my god what is she wearing? _ He stared at her. She was wearing a silver and black dress that had showed small streaks of skin. She was wearing red pumps and her hair was loose with black streaks in it. Her legs looked a mile long and her body…._wow she looks hot! _Ari wanted to grab her and take her away and … _Control Ari. Remember you hate her. She's too good._ Ari smirked and said "Well what do we have here? Can it be that good little Angel is here? What would the cop's daughter be doing with a bunch of criminals? And if she wasn't she wouldn't be dance inappropriately." Angel blushed _seriously? What was Ari doing here? He didn't believe the myths about this place. Why would he be here? He is ruining my 18__th__ birthday. _Ari saw a look of embarrassment and then annoyance cross her face._ What would she being doing here? Wait, what's the date? Oh. It's August 15. Its Angel's birthday!_ He smirked "Oh I remember it's your birthday. You are a legal citizen now. Well since it's your birthday why don't you dance with me? I can teach you if you don't know how. Angel blushed as she realized he wasn't talking about dancing anymore. She tilted her head as one of her favorite songs came on. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. She began moving her hips against him and Ari grabbed her and moved with her. Everyone made a huge circle around them. This was legendary. The cop's daughter and the crook. Dancing. In a sexy way. Ari smirked at the lyrics and whispered "well I believe this describes us perfectly." Ari whispered the first half of the song in her ear.

_**Look at your body  
Your man needs help  
Stop being selfish  
I got notes  
Take my hand  
I do the rest  
Tell me what you want girl  
Is it is it s-e-s-e-x**_

Angel blushed as he placed his hands on her waist.

_**Daddy don't want you  
Hangin with a thug  
I bet hes thinking**_

Ari leaned down and nipped her neck and Angel tilted her head and moaned. Ari felt something twitch_**  
We gonna ha ha ha ha  
Breathe real hard  
Your sweat is drippin  
All over your body  
Let me give you what you're missin**_

"Let's get out of here." Angel nodded and didn't even look at her friends. Who she knew would have dragged her away. She knew that the consequence would be bad but she didn't care. _****_

Pre Chorus:  
Grab you coat, grab you coat  
say good bye, say good bye  
Come on Let's ride, come on let's ride, girl let's ride, girl let's ride  
I feel the need, to sweep ya...

Me and you we should be  
Dancing in the sheets

Angel pulled away from her friends and flipped them off. She was tired of being good._**  
I can do what i want to  
I play by my own rule  
Come with me let's just dance the night away  
Don't worry bout what i do  
Watch me as i move on the floor  
And let's dance the night away  
Ooh night away  
Come with me let's just dance the night away**_

Ari and Angel drove off. Ari didn't even pay attention to what was going on. He stopped and carried her out. He ran into Fang's and Max's old club house. He didn't think they would mind. We and Angel went to work. He froze and whispered "are you a virgin?" she nodded he smiled "so am I" angel smiled at him. No regrets. Clothes were thrown everywhere and well they….. you know._****_

I've been thinking what should be lost  
All of your clothes  
let's take them off  
Except them pumps  
Leave 'em on your feet, girl_**  
**__**Give it to me now, I'll make you weak girl  
Come on lil mama, now what you're gonna do  
Live in the past and move on to something new  
I ain't trippin about your friends  
They can come too  
We aint' got much time but I'm actin brand new**_

Angel knew her phone was going to be blown up with calls and messages but she didn't care. She was happy and free. Ari knew he was going to be skinned alive but he didn't care. He found her. _****_

Ooh no i don't follow no rules  
I do whatever i want to  
It's my life and i can't be  
Like you i can only be me  
Some call me a rebel  
You wanna be one let's go  
It's your life so gonna do you  
Don't let no one control what you do

Ari and Angel looked at the rising sun from their position. She smiled. Ari looked at her "Are we going to pretend this never happened? Angel turned to look at him. She was quiet and sad if you want to. Ari looked at her and kissed her hard. "Your dad?" Angel looked at him and said "As long as we are together I don't care. Ari smirked and rolled her under him. Ari knew he loved her. He realized that he always have. Angel smiled and knew she loved him. She always had._****_

Ooh no i don't follow no rules  
What your daddy keep tellin what you're gonna do  
I do whatever i want to, 2  
3 4 let's go, going  
It's my life and i can't be  
See girl come with D.B.  
Like you i can only be me  
Take my hand girl you can be free  
Look into my eyes girl tell me what it is  
We could go to the club not yet, go ahead do it  
We can dance all night, your ch**oice let's live**

So Angel and Ari danced the night away and the next and so on.

Raven smirked at the boys and Ari and Angel ran out of the club. Aidan and Nick grumbled and paid up. She leaned against the bar and said " never underestimate the powers of this club."

**Hey Fallen here. Here's my one shot about Ari and Angel. Hope you loved it. The song is ****Dance the Night Away **** the song from Footloose. I own nothing! No sueing!**


End file.
